dancingfatefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitch
"I'd just like to have one night to myself without being anal probed by a demon." A short, sardonic man skilled with swords and infected with a deranged spiritual demon known as Frostbite. He loses his left arm in a battle against Noir's court jester Rafael. History Twenty years ago, when Glitch (known as Judas back then) was merely nine-years-old, he was infected with a powerful, deranged spiritual demon named Frostbite. words words words Character 'Physical Description' Glitch is 29 and has natural white hair and blue eyes. For his age, he is extremely short, falling just below Alice's and Chrono's height (who are 19). He has two scars across his left eye, one of which is stitched up. He also possesses a fourteen-foot long blue scarf and also wears a black cloak in order to conceal his lack of a left arm. He wears a wedding ring on his left ring finger; his wife, Chestnut, died by childbirth sometime before "Dancing Fate" takes place. 'Personality' Being both impatient and short-tempered, Glitch is probably the easiest character to even slightly annoy should he be kept waiting or hindered in way way. Having dealt with a morbid past, he is also very skeptical of others' true motives and currently does not trust any of them; he is caustic as well, not afraid to be openly blunt or sarcastic with the others. Glitch also has a sailor's tongue and curses very often when he is aggravated in the slightest. Additionally, Glitch tends to be quite an asshole to people he doesn't care much for or to people who annoy him. While Glitch appears to be stone-hearted, he retains close ties with and is extremely defensive over his family members. He goes into an immense rage or state of shock if either his sister or daughter are derided or threatened in any way. He is also protective of his blue scarf, which was knitted by his sister Sarah and given to him moments before her death. Glitch is extremely uncomfortable around overly flirty, revealing, and/or busty women, as shown in his reactions to Alice and Lulu. Though he tries to hide this, enormous breasts actually frighten him quite a bit. As shown in his battles against the assassins, Rafael, and others, Glitch shows absolutely no mercy towards those he is engaged in battle with and will not hesitate to kill them when the opportunity arises to. Judging from the few kills he had scored during DF, he also does not hold any sort of remorse towards those he kills. 'Fighting Style' Glitch fights with a weapon known as a Crescent Blade, a medium-lengthed sword curved like a hook, obtained from the golden hall of weapons. Having "played" with such a sword since a young age, Glitch has grown rather deft with swordsmanship. Even with the loss of his left arm against Rafael, Glitch's skill hasn't faltered (much). However, having never practiced in martial arts or fighting without handhelds, Glitch is unable to fight effectively without his sword. His kicks and punches are weak. In battle, Glitch is not afraid to get bloody. His methods to injure the opponent are mainly to dismember their limbs and/or ultimately decapitate them. If he is trapped or pinned down by someone, he will not hesitate to bite into his or her flesh to free himself. He shows absolutely no mercy to whomever he is engaged in battle with, and will even go as far as scrambling and mutilating his opponent's carcass if he is vexed enough. Frostbite is the source of whatever inhuman power Glitch possesses, and without him, Glitch has only his own strength to rely on in battle. 'Cannibalism' words words words 'Death' Glitch was the tenth major character to die, by the hands of Valor. Frostbite had ditched him moments before his death to target the weak and open Laura instead of coming out last minute to help Glitch out in his duel. Relationships 'Frostbite' Having been trapped inside Glitch for over 20 years, Frostbite knows him inside-out, and vice-versa. words words words 'Laura Ihana' Glitch's daughter. 'Alice Young' Alice is the only character Glitch meets throughout "Dancing Fate" that he trusts. Statistics *Power: 9/10 *Defense: 6.5/10 *Speed: 7.5/10 *Dodge: 6/10 *Aim: 6/10 *Stamina: 7/10 Though he seems to have a tremendous amount of power, Glitch is physically weak and needs a weapon of some sort to be able to fight. Without a weapon, his power stat drops significantly from 9 to 4 - however his bites still remain horrendously powerful. Additionally, though he is still strong, Glitch is severely handicapped compared to the others - he is, after all, missing an arm. Trivia *Glitch's scarf is approximately fourteen feet long. *"Maggot" is his favourite derogatory term. *He has an irrational phobia of fire and really large breasts. *He tends to sleep with his mouth open. *Glitch's favourite food is sprinkled glazed donuts. *Glitch only has two scars, both of which are across his left eye. One is stitched. *Though Glitch's phobia of fire is one trigger to bringing out Frostbite when he is infected with him, his phobia of large breasts is not. *His cannibalistic intentions kick in if he's been starved for too long. Gallery Under construction. Fanart Glitch_SingingHippo.png|by SingingHippo Glitch_peachystarfish.PNG|by PeachyStarfish Glitch JinkzNekoya.png|by JinkzNekoya